


the resistance (with you by my side)

by brerediddy



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i really wanted smth about hermann and newt's reunion, this takes place in hong kong right before the second drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brerediddy/pseuds/brerediddy
Summary: What happens after the Marshal tells Hermann to go find Newt following the attack on Hong Kong.





	the resistance (with you by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first newmann fic but i just love them so much. i wrote this mostly in self-indulgence but i hope you guys like it too!

Hermann didn’t hear much else after the Marshal mentioned Newt’s name. Once the initial tragedy had been avoided, the only thing he could stand to think about was his fellow scientist—out in the middle of Hong Kong, alone and possibly dead. But he couldn’t think of that at the moment. No, he had to remain optimistic. Newton had survived the attack, gotten the kaiju brain, and was perfectly fine to continue on with his asinine and perilous drifting scheme. That being said, Hermann could feel the anxiety pooling in his gut. White knuckled, he gripped his cane as he was boarding the helicopter that would take him to the other man.  

  
So much had become clear in the past twelve hours. He had found Newton prone, seizing on the floor. That alone was enough to send a shockwave through his collected system, throwing off the balance of years worth of rivalry. Then. Well, then, the Marshal has suggested that Newt drift _again_. As if the first time hadn’t nearly done the biologist in. Hermann tried to focus on his own matters. The numbers; they made sense and they were consistent and they didn’t scare the absolute shit out of him. Well, no more than normal. The numbers didn’t risk their lives in the name of science. Hermann hadn’t considered a loss of the other scientist before that moment and he never wanted to again, after the fact. Yet there he sat. He twiddled his thumbs absently in the helicopter, his mind wandering to Newton’s situation once more.

  
Not only did he go into the bone slums—a heinous place filled with known criminals—but he went to strike a deal. Now, Hermann knew the other man. As much as it pained him to admit it, he knew Newt better than he knew most anyone else. And it was due to that surety that he could say that Newton’s mouth would get him killed. Or at least seriously injured. Really. The man, as smart as he was, had not one ounce of self-preservation when he was amongst his peers. He was always the one to stand up to bullies in the Shatterdome, resulting in a black eye or such. He was the only one who could turn a simple negotiation into a blood match. Hermann was sure of it.

  
When the helicopter landed, the bubble of anxious energy building in the physicist’s chest was hitting its peak. He would know, soon, how his lab partner had fared in the attack. The city itself wasn’t looking promising. Buildings were crumbled, blue entrails lined the streets. Sirens were still wailing in the background. It was exactly what Hermann expected to see, and yet, the thought of Newt in the middle of it all changed the image. Newton. Small, scared. Running with all the finesse of a man who hadn’t run since grade school. Newton, coming face to face with the creatures he admired so much; Newton watching the jaws open through teary eyes, accepting the inevitable. Hermann really hoped that Newt hadn’t just accepted the inevitable. Pushing the unpleasantness away, the man continued on his quest. His one and only objective was in bright lights such as on a marquee: N E W T O N. His legs carried him towards the body of a kaiju, where the other man was sure to be (if he had survived). As he approached the humongous creature, he couldn’t see the biologist anywhere. Surely he would be in plain sight, yes?

  
He grew closer and closer, his heart pounding against his rib cage and his lungs expanding more frequently than they were meant to. Newton Newton Newton. Where could he be? He had to be here. He _had_ to. Hermann clenched his jaw, eyes still frantically scanning the area. Dark hair, glasses, chaotic energy. Find those and it was a surefire map to the other man.  
But he could find none of those things. Newton was nowhere to be seen. But, Hermann reminded himself, that didn’t mean anything. Maybe he’d just be on his way from a shelter somewhere. Maybe he was busy with a different kaiju brain. But Hermann couldn’t imagine Newton not wanting to investigate the fresh specimen right in front of him. He had to be here. He had to be.

  
In the middle of his panic, a hand clasped his shoulder. It was warm and familiar and soft and electric.

  
“Herm-“ a voice said as Hermann began to turn around. No sooner could Newton finish his sentence before the taller man was wrapping his arms around the shorter, bringing him into a tight hug. He couldn’t bring himself to care about PDA or professional boundaries at this point: he was just overjoyed that the man was breathing.

  
“Newton, you’re alright,” he said. It was more for his benefit than for the other’s.

  
“Yeah, dude. I’m okay.” Newton’s tone was calm but he hugged back a little bit tighter than was necessary.

  
Hermann released his hold just enough to glance at the other man, checking him over for any major injuries. When he couldn’t find any, he let out an involuntary sigh of relief. Hugging Newton close to his chest again, he said, “I can’t believe how idiotic you are.”

  
“Right back at you, Herms,” Newton said, smiling that smile that suddenly made Hermann’s stomach flip. They released each other, the physicist still looking over Newton for irregularities.

  
“What happened to you?” he asked, raising a gentle finger to trace near the blood on Newton’s forehead.

  
“Oh, you know. Just kaiju stuff,” Newton responded with a shrug. At Hermann’s stern look, he amended his statement. “I tripped. A few times. They’re tracking me now, man. One found me in the shelter. Then the baby, dude, it came right after me. It was crazy.”

  
However scared Newton was (and, oh god, he was), his eyes still lit up with glee at the mention of the monsters. He had gotten his wish—seeing a living kaiju up-close.

  
“Tracking you? Because of the drift?” Hermann was almost too afraid to ask. Newton was on their radar. Newton was at more risk than Hermann even thought possible.

  
“Yeah. Hannibal said something about it before...well, before.” Newton looked at the ground unpleasantly. “Anyway. I only have so long to harvest this brain, so.”

  
He began to step away from the other man when Hermann reached out a hand, grabbing onto his art-covered wrist. “Newton, wait.”

  
The biologist was silent for a moment, eyes wide. His glasses were cracked. How had Hermann not noticed that before?

  
“I’m glad you’re alright.”

  
Newt grinned again. He patted the other man’s hand with his own and said, “I’m glad you’re here. I really needed...someone. I’m glad it’s you.”

  
Hermann swallowed and tugged the shorter man close to him yet again. Their eyes met, Newton looking up with a trace of wonder. The taller man leaned in before he knew what hit him, pressing his lips to the biologist's.

The kiss was short and sweet, more the product of curiosity and impulsivity than anything else. They pulled apart in a hasty manner. Newt was wide-eyed, his mouth shut for once. Hermann’s face heated up, his eyes averting to the ground as he rapidly stammered out an apology. “I don’t know what came over me, Dr. Gieszler, I’m-”

“Do it again,” Newt said. His eyes were shining and he smiled up at the man. “I want you to kiss me again, Herms.”

“Oh,” the physicist said. He connected their lips again, pulling in the other man by his waist. They fit so well together and it was incredible. They both knew the clock was ticking, knew there wasn’t time for this, but it was impossible to pull away from the magnetic draw of each other. Hermann hated how much time they had wasted not kissing.

They broke apart once again, grinning at each other. “You’re not just kissing me because I almost died, right?”

“No,” Hermann said quickly. “Well. I suppose to say no wouldn’t be fully truthful. I’m kissing you because I want to. Because I care for you greatly. I didn’t realize just how greatly until I thought I might have lost you.”

Newt nodded like this made sense. “I’m glad you figured it out, then. We should do that some more later.” He went in for one more hug, wrapping his arms around Hermann’s middle like his life depended on it. “I’m glad you’re here to see me off before the drift.”

Hermann frowned. The concept of Newton going in at all wasn’t pleasant; however, the thought of him doing so _alone_? It simply wouldn’t happen. Hermann wouldn’t allow it. Deciding that he would remedy the drift-situation when it became relevant, he let out a breath and allowed himself to enjoy the embrace.

It had been mere hours since Newt’s first life-threatening experience and yet Hermann had broken his quota for physical contact over and over again. He supposed that it was okay: the apocalypse called for these sorts of things.

  
Newt fit perfectly in Hermann’s arms, closing his eyes and sighing. He could afford one more second of peace before diving into another nightmare. Besides, with Hermann by his side, he could handle anything.


End file.
